Blood Tears
by Pinkuro
Summary: Crossover e yaoi. Depois de Kai e Tyson brigarem, Kai faz uma loucura, e a casa de Tyson começa a parecer assombrada.
1. Aquele dia……

**Notas da Autora:** Bom este aqui é a minha mais nova fic, é um shounen ai KaiXTyson, SubaruxSeichiro é um Crossover com Tokyo Babylon, espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: Nem os personagens de Beyblade nem de Tokyo Babylon me pertencem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 1 Aquele dia……**

"Por que? Por que?" Era o que perguntava um garoto de cabelos bicolores entre lágrimas.

Ele estava no alto de um prédio, não parava de chorar um minuto sequer.

"Eu achei que ele me amasse, mas estava tão errado...ele me odeia, me odeia tanto, céus, não acredito em Omo eu estava errado, mas pelo menos eu tinha um sonho, agora não tenho nada, não me resta mais nada...nada."

---------------------------------------------**Flash Back**---------------------------------------------

Naquele dia todos treinavam na ALB, Ray, beybatalhavam com Max, enquanto os outros apenas observavam.

Mas havia um que não havia chegado, Kai, e Tyson ficava de mau humor por causa disso.

"Que droga, aquele cara não chega nunca!" já estou me irritando com isso.

"Falando de mim Tyson..." Disse Kai chegando na casa de Tyson.

"Kai!" Comemorou Tyson. "Você chegou! Mas porque demorou tanto, que droga, bem quando me esforço para chegar o menos atrasado possível, você ainda chega mas atrasado do eu!" Disse irritado.

"Cala a boca Tyson, eu estava ocupado, e não fale comigo nesse tom, você não manda em mim..." Retrucou Kai.

"Tudo bem, então, acho que tem razão..."

"Ainda bem que reconhece..."

"Tudo bem então, vamos treinar."

"Vamos."

Então começaram a treinar, logo o dia foi passando, e todos foram indo embora, Kai foi o último a sair.

Kai estava nos corredores da ALB, quando viu Tyson e Max conversando.

"Nossa ali está o Tyson, quem sabe eu possa finalmente dize-lo o quanto eu o amo depois que Max se for." Foi o que disse a si mesmo

Kai se escondeu e ficou a observar os dois, para depois poder.

Tyson e Max conversavam normalmente, não havia nada, pelo menos era o que Kai pensava até ver eles se abraçarem e depois darem um beijo.

Kai não acreditava no que tinha visto, rapidamente começaram a correr lágrimas pelos seu olhos, sentia-se tão triste, Tyson amava a Max, não a ele...

"Tyson..." Ele não agüentou e saiu correndo e saiu do prédio por outro caminho, corria desesperadamente, sem para de chorar. "Eu sou um idiota, ele gosta do Max..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte ouve outro treino, eles queriam se preparar para o campeonato, então treinavam todo dia.

"Será que o Kai vai se atrasar de novo? Que droga!" Gritava nervoso Tyson

"Calma Tyson, vai ele está com problemas, ou ocupado, e não pode chegar mais cedo..." Acalmava-o Ray.

"Ray, você não entende, eu quero ganhar o campeonato mais uma vez, mas parece que O Kai não quer..." Disse Tyson cada vez mais nervoso.

"Cheguei..." Disse kai entrando no estádio, seu olhar estava distante e seu tom de voz triste, mas ninguém percebeu isso.

"Kai, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que chegue cedo, eu quero treinar, quero ficar mais forte e ganhar o campeonato mundial!" Disse Tyson gritando na cara de Kai, muito nervoso.

"Desculpe se eu não queria ficar vendo você beijando seu namorado." Disse irritado num tom que apenas Tyson pôde ouvir.

"O que, do que você está falando? Não estou namorando ninguém..."

"Eu não ou idiota..." Diise olhando para os lados e olhando que todos foram para o ginásio treinar "Vi você e Max ontem..."

"O que, eu não estou com Max, ontem eu o disse que o apoiava ele em se declarar para outra pessoa, sabe, eu confesso que ele gostava de mim antes, e eu não, ele veio dizer que ia tentar com outro, e para esquecer pediu um beijo, um beijo de adeus... E além disso você não nada tem haver com a minha vida, então pare de falar assim."

"Tenho sim."

"Por que teria?"

"Porque eu te amo!" Disse olhando Tyson fixamente nos olhos.

"Esse é o problema...eu não te amo, muito pelo contrário, eu te odeio! Odeio, você sempre faz o que não deve, o que eu não gosto...estou cheio de você vai embora!"

Depois de dito isso Kai saiu correndo chorando daquele lugar, ele se sentiu muito mal, pois Tyson o olhava nos olhos e disse aquilo num tom, que se sabia que era verdadeiro, não daquelas coisas que fala quando fica nervoso, ele sabia a diferença, sabia porque o amava...

-----------------------------------------**Fim do Flash Back**----------------------------------------

"Seichiro-chan, eu tive um sonho hoje..." Era o que diziaum garoto de uns 16 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, a outro mais velho, uns 25 anos, óculos e olhos cor de mel, com cabelo da mesma cor do mais jovem.

"Como era Subaru-chan, como foi?"

"Havia um garoto, ele tinha cabelos bicolores, é o único detalhe que eu me lembro dele, ele estava no alto de um prédio, e chorava muito...e as lágrimas eram vermelhas, chorava sangue..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson caminhava pelas ruas pensando no treino daquele dia, ele tinha brigado com Kai, e então fugiu, pensava onde ele estaria nesse momento...

Foi quando viu um grupo de pessoas em volta de alguém que não conseguia ver.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a uma senhora que estava ali.

"Um garoto se jovem desse prédio..." Disse a senhora assinalando o prédio ao lado que tinha 40 andares.

Ao ouvir isso Tyson empalideceu, ele saiu correndo para mais para frente para poder ver mais de perto.

"Essa não...Kai..." Disse vendo os paramédicos tentarem salvar Kai.

"Seu coração parou, talvez ainda aja chance vamos tentar ressuscita-lo com cuidado, deve haver muitos ossos quebrados."

"Tudo bem, vamos." Disse estendendo o desfrebrilador para ressuscitar Kai que estava deitado na calçada sem sinal de vida. "Vamos coloca-lo na maca antes."

Os médicos o colocaram numa maca e com uma tipo de canos para respirar na boca.

"Agora, vamos." Disse tentando, sem resultado. "Mais uma vez, vamos..."

----------------------------------------------**Continua**----------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **Gostaram? Espero que sim, essa é minha fic número 10!OBA! Mandem-me reviews para dizer o que acharam. OK?


	2. Arrependimentos, tristezas e Vingança

**Notas da Autora: **

Bom está aqui o novo capítulo, espero que gostem.

Isso é um shounen ai KaiXTyson, SubaruxSeichiro e um Crossover com Tokyo Babylon, espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: nem os personagens de Beyblade nem de Tokyo Babylon me pertencem.

Warnings: Romance, angústia, sobrenatural, talvez terror e um também talvez um pouco de tragédia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrependimentos, tristezas e Vingança**

3 semanas depois.

"Não acredito que você fez isso Kai, eu sei, eu disse que te odiava, mas estava tão nervoso, não de raiva, mas porque você disse que me amava, então eu acabei dizendo que te odiava, eu sinto muito mais é verdade, mas tem outro motivo que causa esse ódio que eu não te disse..." Disse muito triste Tyson a um corpo inerte de um jovem de cabelos bicolores.

Tyson cobriu o corpo dele, então o homem o colocou de volta, numa daquelas 'gavetas', em que ficavam os mortos naquele lugar chamado de necrotério.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson dormia placidamente, sonhava com o campeonato mundial, é claro que o ganhava.

"Gostaria de agradecer todos aqui presente por esse prêmio, muito obrigado." Dizia dormindo, até que ouviu um barulho, um som triste, parecido com um choro, que o acordou. "Mas o que é isso?" Disse se levantando de sua cama e indo até lá fora para ver quem chorava.

Ao sair para o pátio, não via ninguém, mas podia ouvir, o choro continuava.

Tyson procurou a origem do choro, foi para todos os lugares de sua casa, viu até fora, na rua...mas não havia ninguém, então decidiu voltar e dormir.

Foi então que começou a ouvir de novo, aquele choro, estava cada vez mais e mais alto, e dessa vez, conseguia sentir toda a tristeza, angústia e desespero nele.

"Quem é você, o que você quer, me deixe dormir!" Gritou ele na direção em que achava que a voz vinha.

Foi até do lado de fora da casa, perto do pátio, logo na entrada, onde ouviu de novo aquela voz tão familiar..

"Você não entende...Não entende..." Disse entre soluços, um espectro, seus olhos eram apenas brancos, não tinha pés como um fantasma (tipo Gasper the friendly ghost, sabe?) mas em vez de se ser branco, era um transparente azulado claro, e neles saiam lágrimas, mas eram de sangue... lágrimas de sangue...

"K-Kai..." Gaguejou Tyson se desesperando "Vo vo-cê está morto..."

"Sim, e você fez isso, a culpa é sua, SUA!" Gritou com muita raiva na voz, e derramando uma de suas lágrimas, manchando o chão da casa de Tyson.

Kai, nesse momento soltou uma tempestade vento, que fez Tyson ir para o chão.

"Kai, não, não!" Disse Tyson acordando na sua cama. "Mas o que foi isso?" Se perguntou sentado em sua cama.

Tyson se levantou, depois do sonho horrível que teve, ou o que julgava ser um sonho, decidiu sair daquele quarto e ir comer, trocou de roupa e foi até a cozinha, onde se encontrou com seu avô.

"Bom dia meu neto, o que te passou você está com uma cara terrível..."

"Nada, vovô, só tive um pesadelo..." Disse entre espaços, ainda estava meio aturdido com o que aconteceu naquela noite, ainda estava em sua cabeça...

"Pesadelo? Com o que?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso ta bem?" Disse virando o rosto, e quase soltando umas lágrimas.

"Tudo, bem, mas tem certeza que não foi nada?"

"Tenho, olha, agora tenho que ir, estou atrasado para o treino..."

"Tudo bem, vá com Deus meu garoto..."

"Tchau." Disse ele, depois de terminar sei café da manhã, pegou suas coisas e foi até embora, mas não sem antes ir até a entrada de casa, onde sem querer se virou até o chão e viu uma mancha vermelha como uma gota tivesse caído ali, e sabia de o que era, e de onde vinha, e isso o assustava ainda mais.

"Não, não, não pode ser, não, foi um sono ter que ter sido, não..." falava consigo mesmo desesperado com tudo aquilo que acabara de ver...

Tyson saiu correndo até a ALB para treinar, sem parar nem um instante sequer...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No treino Tyson só pensava no acontecido nessa noite, não acreditava que era real, nõa queria acreditar, afinal se fosse real, significaria que Kai o amava tanto que não pode suportar e se matou, e que agora, depois de morto, ele sente muita raiva de Tyson pelo que o fez, e que quer vingança...

Tyson, logo após terminar o treino, depois de também ir a escola, e voltar a treinar, já era quase noite, sentia frio, estava com medo, por isso resolveu apressar seu passo.

"Tyson..." Ouviu-se um sussurro "Tyson, isso é tudo sua culpa..." Disse a voz bem baixinho.

"Ka-Kai, é você?" Disse Tyson se assustando

"Tyson, a culpa é toda sua!" Voltou a repetir a voz, mas desta vez apareceu sua imagem rapidamente atrás de Tyson.

"Kai!" Disse Tyson, se virando rapidamente para tentar ver se era mesmo Kai, em sua forma de alma penada, mas lamentavelmente não conseguiu, tudo que conseguiu ver, foi a imagem de um prédio familiar "Mas foi aqui, que, Kai se matou..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson estava em sua casa, pronto apara dormir, se deitava na cama, e fechava seus olhos.

"Tyson, você vai me pagar! Pagar pelo que me fez!" Disse a voz, acho já sabem de quem, muito zangada e gritando.

"Kai, de novo não!" Disse se levantando da cama, assustado.

"Você não entende! Por isso vai pagar!" Disse gritando e soltando um forte vendo por todo o lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de manhã, Max e Ray estavam indo a sede da ALB para treinar, mas chegando lá...

"Tyson!" Que cedo que você chegou!" Disse Max ao ver seu amigo sentando na cadeira, com as mãos sobre sua testa, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"Max tem razão, isso não é de seu feitio..." Disse Ray também surpreso...

"Ele está me assombrando..." Disse Tyson com o rosto abaixando, ainda na mesma posição de antes

"O que?" Perguntou Max confuso

"Kai, está me assombrando...Não me perdoa pelo que eu fiz, e agora me castiga..." Disse mostrando seu rosto cheio de lágrimas "Ele quer vingança, por eu ser a causa de usa morte, por eu tê-lo matando..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sei-Chan?"

"Sim, o que foi querido Suba-Chan?"

"Elas voltaram..."

"O que voltou?"

"AS lágrimas de sangue... voltaram..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **

E ae? Gostaram do capítulo, bom, acho que depois desse só terá mais 2, talvez até 1, ou seja talvez o próximo será o último, mas acho que não, já sabia que não ia ser muito grande, já tenho até eles planejados, (ou ele, se der tudo em um só eu faço).

Agora respondendo às review

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Que bom que está gostando, espero que também tenha gostado obrigado por seu review.

**FireKai: **Pois, é bem diferente sim, eu tenho inspiração para ela quando to deprimida, haha, espero que tenha gostado deste, abrigado pro seu review.

**James Hiwatari:** Opa, eu escrevi isso? Pois o certo seria se joga, se atira, algo assim, pois é, ta atípico, mas quem sabe o que ele faria quando estivesse apaixonado, se eu não fizesse assim não teria graça (apesar da fic não ser de humor, mas deu pra entender) e como eu disse pro FireKai, que que você espera de mim quando to deprimida? Sai um monte de barbaridade da minha cabeça...Obrigado por seu review

**Akai Tenshi: **Pois é, Tyson e suas besteiras, por culpa dele Kai ficou tão deprimido que se matou...obrigado pelo seu review.

Isso é tudo pessoal, e não esqueçam de me fazerem feliz me mandando reviews, ok?

**BJOS!**


	3. Eu sempre te amarei

**Notas das Autoras: **

Oi gente! Aqui ta o capítulo 3 de Blood Tears, será o último, bem vamos ver...leiam!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 3 Eu sempre te amarei 

"Ele está me assombrando..." Disse Tyson com o rosto abaixando, ainda na mesma posição de antes

"O que?" Perguntou Max confuso

"Kai, está me assombrando...Não me perdoa pelo que eu fiz, e agora me castiga..." Disse mostrando seu rosto cheio de lágrimas "Ele quer vingança, por eu ser a causa de usa morte, por eu tê-lo matando..."

"AH, já entendi Max, Tyson teve um pesadelo...não dormiu bem, e resolveu vir para cá, o que é estranho também, pois Tyson quando não dormir geralmente vai comer..." Explicou o 'entendido' Ray.

"Claro, Tyson por que não nos disse antes, por que está com tanto medo de um pesadelo, você sabe que Kai está morto..." Fala Max.

"E por isso mesmo, ele quer vingança...e eu sei por que, porque foi minha culpa Kai ter morrido...E não foi um simples pesadelo..." Disse Tyson irritado

"Ta bom ta bom...é de verdade sim..." Diz Ray, não acreditando nada no que Tyson diz "Ele ta ficando louco..." Sussurra a Max sem deixar Tyson ouvir.

"O que? Eu não to louco!" Ou será que ouviu sim...de qualquer jeito ele ficou irritado...

"Olha gente, eu to falando a verdade, Kai TA SIM, me assombrando, e se vocês não acreditem durmam lá e vejam vocês mesmos hora essa..." Bem de qualquer jeito ele ficou MUITI irritado...

"Tudo bem, se isso vai fazer com que você volte a realidade...aceitamos..." Diz Ray, como se essa fosse apenas uma ilusão da cabeça de Tyson "Vamos hoje a noite, depois do treino, ok?"

"Sim, combinado" Concorda Tyson

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde quando já haviam acabado Max, Ray, estavam indo com Tyson para sua casa, Kenny também iria, mas diferente dos outros amigos, ele tinha medo de fantasma, e achava que poderia ser um de verdade, e mesmo sendo o Kai, desmaiava de medo só de pensar...

"Finalmente, chegamos, têm certeza de que vai manter sua palavra Tyson? Ainda dá tempo pra admitir que era um pesadelo e deixar de perder nossos tempo..." Fala Ray

"É admita logo..." Concorda Max

"Não é real, Kai ainda não está descansando em paz, e não vaio o fazer até que faça com que EU descanse em paz..." Fala Tyson desesperado, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, pois sabia do que Kai era capaz quando está determinado a algo.

Passou o tempo, chegou a hora de dormir, todos dormiam na sala, Max, Ray e Tyson, apesar de que este último, não estava bem 'dormindo'...

Tyson tremia, virava, e voltava a tremer, não conseguia conciliar o sono...

"eu droga, não consigo dormir..." Falou para si mesmo, incomodado

"Você vai me pagar Tyson!" Falou uma familiar voz, muito irritada.

"Kai!" Gritou ao ver o vulto de seu amigo se formando...

"Ray, Max, acordei, ele está aqui." Disse remexendo-os, para que vissem que não estava sonhando.

"Não adianta, não vão acordar, o único que eu quero é VOCÊ Tyson, não estava certo envolver SEUS amigos nisso, então cuidem para que não nos incomodassem..." Disse com um sorriso no rosto, o ser que antes foi Kai.

"Não, não, me-me desculpa, eu não quis..." Dizia Tyson morrendo de medo.

"Não quis? Não quis o que? A minha morte? Queria ficar me fazendo sofrer o resto da minha miserável vida não é?" Dizia saindo de olhos suas lágrimas vermelhas, suas blood tears...

Logo, quando Kai deu fim em sua frase, um vento forte, misturado com as lágrimas de Kai, invadiu todo quarto, jogando Tyson no chão e fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, e enchendo o lugar com pingos vermelhos na parede e nos chão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de manhã, Ray e Max estavam acordando, acabavam de bocejar...

"Nossa, como conseguem acordar ao mesmo tempo? Que bizarro..." Dizia um confuso Tyson.

"Tyson? A quanto tempo está acordado?" Perguntou Max ignorando o que Tyson anteriormente disse.

"Bem...vejamos...desde... a 1 hora e pouco da manhã, acho...não prestei atenção, mas que foi mais ou menos nessa hora eu tenho certeza!" Falava Um animado Tyson, com 2 olheiras enormes de não dormir bem à noite.

"O que como assim?" Pergunta Ray, preocupado com o que Tyson acabava de falar, e surpreso com o tão tranqüilo que Tyson respondeu a pergunta de Max.

"Hã...Ray...olha aqui..." Disse Max cutucando Ray para olhar para onde ele estava olhando.

"O que foi Ma..." Diz Ray, mas em seguida observando o que Max queria que ele visse...

"Tyson. O que é isso?"

"Bem, isso...Kai...suas lágrimas, vento...ele quer se vingar pelo que eu lhe fiz...eu disse..." Disse Tyson, que, com suas olheiras, e olhar perdido pelo que havia passado aquelas noites, deixavam-no parecendo um louco...

"Tyson...deixa de brincadeiras...nossa, você queria tanto nos assustar assim?" Disse Ray, que concerteza não acreditava em Tyson...

"Não é mentira!" Implorava Tyson para que acreditassem nele.

"Tyson chega, já estamos cansados disso!" Disse Max zangado "Anda Ray, vamos embora, chega dessas palhaçadas..." Disse se levantando.

"Tem razão vamos..." Falou Ray indo embora, com Max junto a ele.

"Mas...é verdade...vocês têm que acreditar em mim..." Disse Tyson quase nu sussurro, com lágrimas caindo em seus olhos.

Mas ao parecer Max e Ray não ouviram, pois a essa altura já haviam chegado ao portão.

Tyson percebeu isso, e logo secou suas lágrimas, e saiu correndo para tentar provar que falava a verdade, sem estar louco.

Mas era tarde, os dois já haviam se perdido de vista, Tyson apenas suspirou um... 'Mas...é verdade...' Outra vez antes de resolver ir entrar.

Tyson então foi se arrumar para ir treinar, passou o dia sem falar muito do fantasma, aliás, quase nem falou com Ray e Max, falou mais com Kenny e tal...

"Que droga, eu não entendo, por que não acreditam em mim? Hoje passou o dia todo, eles nem falaram comigo, acho que queriam que eu pedisse desculpas sobre a minha 'brincadeira', que droga...queria tanto que alguém acreditasse em mim..." Falava consigo mesmo enquanto estava já no portão de sua casa.

"Eu acredito em você..." Diz um jovem quando Tyson vira para trás.

"O que?" Pergunta Tyson ao jovem virando-se para vê-lo.

Agora Tyson pode ver, é um garoto jovem, tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos, usando luvas em suas mãos, e um lindo sobretudo da mesma cor de suas luvas.

"Quem, é você?" Perguntou Tyson olhando-o de cima a baixo.

"Meu nome é Subaru, sou aquele que irá te ajudar com seu amigo morto..." Disse calmamente.

"Mas...co-como você soube? Quem te chamou aqui?" Perguntava, cada vez mais confuso e nervoso.

"Calma, seu avô me chamou, soube com ele, pode perguntar..."Disse tentando fazer Tyson se acalmar, percebia que ele estava muito alterado e supôs que era por causa da tal 'assombração'.

"Tudo bem, VOVÔ?" Gritou para seu avô vir, rapidamente ele veio, tirou as dúvidas de Tyson sobre Subaru, e as do próprio Subaru, então resolveram entrar, e ver o que acontecia...

"Geralmente ele vem de madrugada..." Disse para o tal Subaru, ainda sem confiar muito nele "Vovô como o conheceu?" Sussurrou para seu avô enquanto o garoto via a casa.

"Bem ele exorcizou uns fantasmas a algum tempo, ele é de uma família muito famosa, por isso, a família Sumeragi..." Disse não se importando se Subaru ouvisse ele ou não.

"Vamos esperar até a noite, vou ficar aqui e esperar até lá ajam normalmente" Disse Subaru depois de já ter analisado o local.

"Tudo bem...eu acho" Disse Tyson, já se sentindo mas confiante com tudo que seu avô disse sobre o jovem, apesar de ainda não confiar totalmente nele...

O tempo passou, Tyson dormia na sala, enquanto Subaru estava em seu quarto, para tentar não chamar a atenção de Kai...

Logo, tudo aconteceu, a mesma coisa das ultimas noites, as rubis lágrimas, manchando o chão, o vento, os olhos cheios de angústia e raiva querendo vingança, querendo que o entendessem...querendo apenas poder descansar em paz...

"Então, você é o Kai? Ouvi falar de você...como vai?" Disse Subaru entrando no recinto "Nossa...você não me parece tão ruim como imaginei" Disse olhando para os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Kai...suas blood tears...

"Cale a boca, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinha te feito dormir!" Pergunta o 'espírito' de Kai confuso.

"Eu botei um pergaminho sagrado, além disso, seu poder espiritual não é tão poderoso assim..." Disse ele como se fosse a pessoa mais forte que existe, o maioral (apesar de ser mesmo, nesse ramo...)

"Não aja como se eu fosse fraco!" EU NÃO SOU FRACO!" Falou muito irritado Kai, que mandou seu vendaval sob todo o recito, (mais uma vez...)

"Só sabe fazer isso? Então é mesmo muito fraco..." Diz esnobando Kai, enquanto Tyson olha confuso como tudo que faz é deixar Kai ainda mais irritado...

...E com Kai irritado não se brinca... Nesse Momento Kai falou umas palavras esquisitas e um grande vento cortante, como se fosse uma lâmina atravessou a sala, machucando tanto Tyson quanto Subaru, porque o vento foi rápido e forte demais para desviarem.

"Só isso?" Disse Subaru levantando e secando o sangue de sua boca_. 'Acho...que estou começando a entende-lo...a saber o que exatamente está sentindo...'_

Kai começou a atacar outra vez, suas lágrimas saiam cada vez mais fortes, mas tristes...mas doloridos...

"Por que você não vai embora? Por que não sai daqui? Não tem nada a ver com isso, NADA! Saia!" Gritava Kai enquanto mais e mais seus olhos se molhavam.

"Como assim, não tenho nada a ver com isso?" Perguntou Subaru "Só quero te ajudar..."

"Me ajudar? Hahahah! Está brincando, conta outra, por que ia querer me ajudar? NINGUÉm quer me ajudar, ninguém gosta de mim, ninguém me respeita, ninguém...ele...não me ama..." falou, o começo com raiva, o final num triste suspiro...

"O que?" Subaru perguntou se surpreendendo com o que escutou na boca de Kai "Agora entendo perfeitamente..." Disse sorrindo

"Entende? Como assim?" Tyson perguntou, não só por ele, mas também por Kai, que estava com a mesma expressão de confusão e surpresa que ele.

"Tyson, é você, só VOCÊ pode fazer com Kai pare com isso..."

"O que? Não eu não consigo, você sabe, eu não...tenho forças o suficiente..."

"Não estou falando de força física...estou falando de outra coisa, mas antes...uma pergunta..." Disse se virando para Kai "Porque se preocupa tanto com o fato das pessoas não gostarem das pessoas não gostarem de você agora? Pelo que eu soube nunca se importou com nada nem ninguém, nem do que achavam, nem como se comportavam...Por que?"

" 'Se o Mundo é do jeito que vejo, prefiro acreditar no Mundo do Meu jeito...' " (**N/A:** By Renato Russo) Disse baixinho, simplesmente.

"O que?" Perguntou Subaru sem entender o que Kai quis dizer

"Mas não posso mais acreditar nisso, depois de tudo que fez, para chegar até aqui, não posso mais ignorar tudo...por isso, vou me vingar, acabar com tudo, todos...todos a quem me fizeram mal...e quero começar com este desgraçado aí" Disse apontando a Tyson.

"Ah...sim..." Disse ele ao entender finalmente o que Kai quis dizer

Rapidamente pegou um de seus pergaminhos sagrados e falou alguma parte do mantra e jogou o tal pergaminho em Kai, que depois de uns gritos, se pôde vê-lo em sua forma viva...

Kai estava caído no chão, sem entender direito o que havia acontecido, quando percebeu o que havia acontecido, gaguejou um fraco 'O que aconteceu?'.

"Com meu poder te dei um cópia de seu corpo quando vivo, para que possamos conversar..." Explicou Subaru com um sorriso

"Hã..." Retrucou Kai, não lhe parecia uma boa idéia, mas fazer o que? Talvez assim esse odioso cara sairia...

"Tyson...Sua vez..." Disse indo para trás enquanto Tyson ia ao lugar onde Subaru estava.

"Bem Kai...eu não sei bem o que dizer...mas...eu sinto muito...muito mesmo...eu não queria...não queria..." Dizia Tyson, sem jeito, com vergonha, até meio angustiado, mas quem podia não estar estando no lugar dele?

"Não queria i que? Fale logo, Deixe de enrolar ou agir como se você se arrependesse de tudo que fez, você não gosta de mim, me odeia, me deixou isso bem claro da última vez que nos falamos quando eu estava vivo..."

"Não, você não entende, sabe, naquela hora, eu te disse tudo que meu coração me mandava..." Dizia Tyson abaixando a cabeça e deixando que seu cabelo cobrisse seus olhos "Sabe, posso não te amar exatamente como você me ama, e te odiar de verdade...mas...é por você ser tão solitário e cego e não perceber o quanto você têm amigos que te amam, que gostam de você por ser quem é...e nos odiamos por isso também...nos odiamos por sermos amigos de alguém tão estranho como você..." Disse levantando o rosto sorrindo.

"Entende agora? Você não tem por que agir assim, de um jeito ou de outro, ele te ama, nunca quis afazer mal a você, NUNCA quis te magoar, nem fazer com que você se matasse.

"Agora, desculpe, se o que eu te disse foi tão terrível assim para você a ponto de fazer você se matar..." Disse Tyson arrependido.

"Bem, não foi, quer dizer foi, mas tudo a minha volta estava tão ruim, meu amor por você era a única coisa boa, estava perdendo todas a lembranças que eu tinha dos meus pais, sendo deserdado, estava quase sem casa onde morar, até que você me disse aquilo, aí eu pensei que eu tinha ficado sem nada, então, então..." Dizia Kai tristemente enquanto suas lágrimas caiam sobre o chão ainda vermelhas...

"Então sua solidão e sua tristeza se tornaram ódio, e você se vingar por sua vida ter sido daquele jeito começando pelo Tyson certo?" Disse Subaru, Kai só abanou com a cabeça afirmativamente. "Agora será que pode ir ao outro mundo, certo?" Kai afirmou novamente

"Tyson antes de ir, queria te dizer uma coisa..."

"Fale..." Disse Tyson docemente

"Bem, é um poema, mas que expressa tudo que sinto, sem te confessar isso não poderei descansar em paz..." Dizia ele, enquanto pegava um papel no bolso"

"Comece"

" ' Chama-se **Antes de amar-te**

Antes de amar-te, amor, nada era meu:  
vacilei pelas ruas e coisas:  
nada contava nem tinha nome:  
o mundo era do ar que esperava.  
E conheci salões cinzentos,  
túneis habitados pela lua,  
hangares cruéis que se despediam,  
perguntas que insistiam na areia.  
Tudo estava vazio,morto e mudo,  
caído,abandonado e decaído,  
tudo era inalienavelmente alheio,  
tudo era dos outros e de ninguém,  
até que tua beleza e tua pobreza  
de dádivas encheram o outono.

Áspero amor, violeta coroada de espinhos...  
Arbusto entre tantas paixões erguidas,  
Lança das dores, coroa da ira,  
Por quais caminhos e como te dirigiu a minha alma?  
Por que precipitaste teu fogo doloroso,  
Repentinamente, entre as folhas frias do meu caminho?  
Quem te ensinou os passos que te levaram a mim?  
Que flor, que pedra, que fumaça mostraram minha casa?  
A verdade é que tremeu a noite apavorante,  
A aurora encheu todas as taças com seu vinho  
E o sol estabeleceu sua presença celeste,  
Enquanto o amor cruel me cercava sem trégua,  
Até que padecendo-me com espadas e espinhos,  
Abriu meu coração um caminho ardente.' " Recitou Kai, chorando suas escarlates lágrimas, que lentamente foram se tornado transparentes "Autoria de Pablo Neruda"

"Lindo..." Disse Tyson

"E obrigado Subaru, por fazer Tyson curar minhas lágrimas de Sangue..." Disse se despedindo dos dois, Tyson e Subaru.

"Bem obrigado por tudo Sr Subaru..."

"Não há de que Tyson, mas agora vou pegar meu pagamento com seu avô e ir embora..." Disse indo até o recinto onde estava o vovô Granger.

"Adeus...meu amigo..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Que coisa complicada, o que aconteceu foi tão estranho..um amava o outro, mas queria o matar, e acabou se matando, o outro o amava também, mas de uma forma diferente do que era amado, mas o adiava, cara, Sei-chan, ainda bem que o nosso relacionamento não é assim, tão complicado...hahah" Dizia Subaru a um homem mais velho que ele, cabelos morenos, e usando óculos, que o abraçava pro trás, enquanto estavam nus em suas camas.

"   
é ferida que dói, e não se sente;  
é um contentamento descontente,  
é dor que desatina sem doer.

É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
é um andar solitário entre a gente;  
é nunca contentar-se de contente;  
é um cuidar que ganha em se perder.

É querer estar preso por vontade;  
é servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
é ter com quem nos mata, lealdade.

Mas como causar pode seu favor  
nos corações humanos amizade,  
se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?" Disse o acompanhante de Subaru enquanto acariciava os cabelos do mesmo. "Feito por _Luis Vaz de Camões..."_

_"Retrata bem o que aconteceu..." Dizia Subaru, deixando-se acariciar "Seichiro Sumeragi?"_

_"Sim"_

_"Eu te amo"_

_"Eu também o amo, Suba-Chan..." Disse antes de se beijarem loucamente, para depois fazer seu belo ato de amor, se tornando um só..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Os dias se passaram, voltando ao normal, bem na verdade não exatamente ao normal, pois Kai não estava..._

_Tyson estava ajoelhado, no cemitério, olhando a lápide de Kai, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido entre eles..._

_Kai havia deixado de assombra-lo, mas lhe prometera, e a si mesmo, que a visitaria todos os dias, sempre se lembrando do grande amor que ele sentia por ele._

_"_Saudade é solidão acompanhada, é quando o amor ainda não  
foi embora, mas o amado já...  
Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou, é recusar um presente que nos machuca, é não ver o futuro que nos convida...  
Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais...  
Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam, é a dor dos que ficaram para trás, é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam...  
Só uma pessoa no mundo deseja sentir saudade:  
aquela que nunca amou.  
E esse é o maior dos sofrimentos: não ter por quem sentir saudades, passar pela vida e não viver. O maior dos sofrimentos é nunca ter sofrido" Dizia enquanto passava seus dedos sobre o nome de Kai em sua lápide "Pablo Neruda, de novo, não é incrível que um homem tenha retratado tão bem como nos sentíamos, sem nem ao menos nos conhecer, e antes mesmo de acontecer?" Sorria, enquanto começava a chorar, era tanta coisa guardada, não podia mais esconder.

'_Ainda que você soubesse que eu o amo, não pude mostrar um terço do que sinto por você...Eu sempre te amarei, Tyson...'_

------------------------------------------------**FIM** ------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

OI, gostaram, cabo...mas ficou tão lindinho, e esses poemas, bem, um dia, tava chegando na aula, sentando na minha carteira, quando vi um poema escrito nele (O de _Luis Vaz de Camões, O_ Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver), eu copiei no caderno no dia seguinte apareceu o Saudade de Pablo Neruda, e finalmente depois de um tempo a frase do Renato Russo junto com outro troço lá que não botei, mas o ponto é que achei perfeito para botar nessa fic, nesse capítulo, o que não botei tenho que ver melhor de quem é, pois Renato Russo tem um parecida, mas a que tava aqui ta diferente, e tenho também que acha uma fic pra botar XD, mas seu u quiser eu arranjo, talvez quem sabe no último de Minha Luz Na Escuridão, já tenho o último capítulo planejado e uma parte escrita mesmo...até que ficaria bom...mas tenho que pensar...

E agora respondendo ao review

**Akai Tenshi: **Pois é alma penada, tadinho do Kai não? Sofreu tanto...Snif Snif, valeu pelo review my tenshi-koi!

Bem é só isso, não esqueçam de mandarem mais reviews pra esse capítulo, pois é o último!

**!BJOS!**


End file.
